Eggnog Chaos
by Determined Artist
Summary: As the hyper got ready for gift day (their version of Christmas) Otto discovers drink that lead to several other monkeys too have it as well. By then chaos ensues. A one-shot with an extra bit on chapter two.
1. Chapter 1

In the city called Shuggazoom, its citizens buzzed around shopping, laughing, and sung about giving and sharing in a joyous tone. In middle of it, a giant robot stood. Inside, two of the citizen's heroes and protectors Chiro and Antauri had actives to do as well. "A little farther. A little farther-There!" said Chiro as Antauri finished hanging streamers on a wall with his mind of over matter. "You know, this might be the best Gift Day?"

At that moment the black monkey grin and said. "Indeed, this will truly be the day to remember."

* * *

Meanwhile, Otto was in the kitchen and about to take a drink when he spotted Sprx flying in and slamming on a wall before sliding down soon after. "Hey Sprx!" he called to which the red monkey gotten up. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Yeah; what is it?"

"Oh, I was just going to ask if you wanted Eggnog." Otto answesred as he rubbed a hand on the back of his head.

"What's Eggnog?"

"Don't know, some guy gave it to me at the store? He said it was good."

"Hm?" As soon as the glass reached Sprx's hand, he sniffed it before taking a sip. "Not bad."

"Yay!"

* * *

After a while, Gibson came in, after a long day cooped up in his lab when all of the sudden, he gotten a surprise as well as a perplexing feeling. Sprx and Otto talking to each other, the red seemed normal though his words did came kind of slurred, but what concern Gibson was that Otto looked like he might more aware of his surroundings, and the place smelled like alcohol and Eggnog. "Wha-hey Gibson!" Otto greeted.

"Hey it's Braindain! Come have Eggnog with us?" The blue simian stared in disbelief that his comrades discovered Eggnog of all things.

"Sprx, Otto do you have any idea what Eggnog is?!"

"Uh, a drink that making us drunk?" Gibson made no replied just let his jaw hung. He did not know what amazed him more, Otto of all people know what the drink was doing to them or that he was aware of it.

The scientist soon coughed a bit before he said "... Yes well, do you know what that alcohol dose to your internal organs?"

"Uh no?"

"Come on Baindain stop being up-tight."

"WHAT?! I am not!"

"Sure you are." Sprx said in sarcastic tone.

"I am not!"

"Then try some?"

"No!"

"AWWWWW! Come on Gibson just one sip."

* * *

Over in another room Antuari and was just finishing up with decorating the command center when the duo spotted Nova walking by. "Hey Nova, have you seen Sprx, we need him to hang this ordainments to celling?"

"Uh, I haven't seen him since I punched him into the kitchen by accident." The two male looked at her with blank faces until they heard a thump.

"What was that?!" The trio ran the kitchen there they saw Gibson on top of the refrigerator with Otto and Sprx cheering him on down below.

"Hey Chidroe, Antaurgi, Noba jeck this out." At that moment, the blue monkey jumped off, but before collided with the floor, Chiro caught him.

"What the Shuggazoom is going on here?!"

"NO FAIR!" Gibson whined in a childish voice as he struggled to get of his leader's grasp.

"Come on gid, Gidson was starting to be fun."

"Gibson, Sprx, Otto, are you feeling alright?" questioned Antauri concerned for his three brothers.

"Yeah."

"Uh? Yeah."

"No! I've never gotten to do my damn trick and your scarf sucks-!"

"Hey?!" asked Chiro. He soon put the blue simian down. Gibson was about make a break for it, but Nova stopped him.

Gibson struggled a bit before he commented "Hey you're kinda of cute." winked. Nova checks lit up and she went wide.

"Hey what do'ya think you're doing Gibson?!" Sprx asked as the red and blue males glared at each other. Sprx walked towards his blue rival while Gibson struggled more to get out of the yellow warrior's grip. At that moment, Chiro stopped the red pilot, but just as Nova and the teen tried to held back their comrades, Antauri walked up to the table and grabbed a glass that filled with, what look to be creamy milk, from it.

"Is that-ugh, _Eggnog_?" Nova questioned as her black fur friend examined the glass.

"What is-ugh, Eggnog?" asked Chiro.

"Eggnog-ugh-is a-ugh, _drink that has alcohol_ -ugh, in it."

"However, it could be made without." Autauri spoken up.

"So you're saying _they're drunk_?"

"Yes;" Nova sighed.

 _"That's just great!"_ muttered Chiro.

"Otto?!" Nova called out with another blush peeking through her fur. The black hair teen turned to see the green simian peeing on the wall like a dog. Chiro let go of his older-brother figure, rushed towards Otto, and try to grab him, but the drunken mechanic evade. All of the sudden, the alarms gone off.

"Chiro, Nova, you two check it out, I'll stay here to keep an eye on these three."

"Are you sure Antauri?"

"You may not worry about me, Chiro. I can handle it." Despite some lingering doubts, Chiro obeyed his mentor's wishes and he and Nova went off.

* * *

As they dashed towards the area that was in trouble, Nova asked "Do you think that Antauri could handle being alone with them?"

"This is Antauri we're talking about, I mean what could possibility go wrong?" Too bad for Chiro. He did not know that you're not supposed to ask that out loud and he would get his answer soon enough.

* * *

Back at the Super Robot Antauri was hard at work cleaning Otto's 'mess' while Gibson on the hand struggled to get free from the rope the bind his torso to a chair and made constant complaints. Despite what he had to put up with, he would gladly do it over again. With his three friends in an intoxicated state and their playful, yet kind of capricious nature, he didn't feel comfortable and that it would be wise to let either Chiro or Nova be alone with the trio.

Meanwhile, "So how are we going to get Antauri? He's not going to be easy as braindain was." questioned Sprx as he and Otto stood about a yard away from the wise monkey.

"Ow! I got an idea!" Just then, Antauri heard buzzing followed by snapping and Gibson cheering. He look over to see his blue brother was free and running away. Antauri was about give chase, but a metal tail stopped him and made him fall on his back.

* * *

Nova and Chiro however, had their own set of problems. The duo stared down a giant pink blob with tentacles, painting battered, but not down. The blob creature swung its tentacles at tremendous two warriors dogged them. "BOOM! BOOM! WAKE UP!" Nova shouted as she punched the creature. The blob howled in pain, tumbling back.

Soon Chiro lunged his own attack "CHIRO SPEARO!" firing a Zeus-style lighting blot at the target. A finishing blow to their enemy.

* * *

Once Chiro and Nova made it back the saw Antauri sitting, curled up in bawl with the sounds soft sobbing coming out. This gotten them a bit worried. Antauri was the type of character that never broke down or at least without a strong reason. "Antauri?" Nova called out in a soft and concern tone. The black monkey shot up and rushed to his yellow fur companion and started to cry on her shoulder. Taken back at Antauri's _out of character moment_ , Nova and Chiro stood in silence until Nova warped her arms around the second in command, rubbing his back an attempt to calm him down. Now closer the leader, the pink eyed warrior and the teen could smell the same scent on Antauri that was on the others as well see a pinkish shade their friend's face. The two colluded that the ' _Eggnog bandits'_ gotten to him too.

"Where are the others?"

"I don't... know. I-I failed... you." Antauri spoke up through his sniffling. Just then, they heard one if the fist rockets separating and flying away.

"I'll take of Antauri, you go get the others." said Nova.

"Right;" Soon Chiro left.

* * *

After a while, Antauri did calmed down, however, the two monkeys heard someone taking a tube up to the robot's shoulder to, which they follow. Once there, the black and yellow duo saw Gibson about to jump off, but just as he was about, the two caught him and dragged him back. It was then that, the blue scientist scrounged his face and placed and on his head, painting. "Gibson?" Nova called as the blue monkey suddenly collapsed to his hands and knees before releasing his stomach contents. Soon Antauri and Nova both gained a sadden faces before the female monkey knelt down rubbed her blue companion's back until he was done. "Let's get you two to bed." said Nova as she placed Gibson's arm around her neck, while Antauri did the same to the scientist other side. The trio then walked back in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chiro was in the air, barrowing Gibson's fist rocket, when all of the sudden the scanners picked-up the other fist rocket's single. Concerned, he followed it. He soon found the aircraft he was looking for. The ship had dents and wires coming out of it and laid on the ground not moving. "SPRX?!" The leader shouted before landing the fist rocket and dashing into the other. He quickly found the red monkey lying on the controls asleep. Aside from a few cuts and bruises Sprx seemed find. Chiro took a breath of relief.

* * *

A few minutes passed before the teen arrived back at the super robot with his older-brother figure in his hands. As he found Nova walking by, the female warrior stated "You found him?"

"Yeah; have you seen Otto?"

"No." Chiro soon let a grunt before Nova suggested "let's get Sprx to bed, we'll find Otto after."

"Right." Chiro agreed in a soft tone.

* * *

As the night went on, the duo still heard no word, no sight, nothing on what happen to the green mechanic. They searched through the air and on land, but came up empty. Chiro sat in the command center staring at the monitor, when Nova walked in. A yawn escape from the teen's mouth. "Don't worry Chiro we'll find him."

"Yeah; maybe on his way back right know as we speak." Just then, a groan made itself known. The duo sifted attention to see Gibson leaning on a wall with his eyes closed, taking in deep breathes.

"Gibson?!" Nova called out.

"Are you okay?"

"N-negative, I feel quite... ill." Nova soon helped her fellow simian to his seat while Chiro kept a close eye on them in case they would need him. "Great Scott, what happen?"

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Negative, last I remember was talking with Sprx and Otto."

"Gibson, you were drunk on Eggnog for most of the night." Nova spoke up. At that moment, the pink-eyed monkey heard the scientist muttering something about getting Sprx and Otto back, though she couldn't quite hear it all. Just then, the group noticed someone walking towards them. They found Antauri walking with blanket over his head.

"Are you okay?!" questioned Chiro that made his mentor flinched. "Sorry Antauri." he said in a tad bit quitter voice.

"I'll... I'll live." The black fur simian answered as he was being helped to his chair. The growing group soon heard another groan and looked over to Sprx walking at a slow place to his chair as he rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright Sprx?" asked Nova.

"Yeah; just, remind me to never have that stuff again! My head's killing me!"

"Where's Otto?" Antauri questioned as Nova and Chiro assist Sprx.

"Don't know, we've looking for him all night." the yellow warrior answered.

The black simian place a hand his head, groan a bit before "Naturally, I would help, though my headache is thwarting my senses."

"It's alright. _Just wished that we knew where he was."_ Just as he said that, something in the distance caught his eye. Curious, he walked over.

"Chiro?" Nova questioned. It was, what appeared to be part of a giant metal worm that had the circumference of garden house, while the rest was under a pile of gift boxes. The teen grabbed the worm pulled it out, too find it was Otto warped in paper warp with only his tail sticking out and holding on to a gift box.

"Otto!" cheered the leader.

"Huh?" The green monkey stirred before getting up. "My head hurt. But I got my present." Otto held a gift box up with joy.


	2. Extra Stuff

**Author's note:** just like the title of this chapter says, this is an extra bit of stuff that I come up with and has not much connection to the story. Sorry this took so long I had a lot of things to do this week. I hope that you guys like it, thanks for reading, and have a happy valentine's day.

* * *

The soft pattered of feat echoed through the hallways inside of a Giant Robot. A blue monkey walked, deep in thought. "Is there something troubling you, my friend?" the simian looked over to see black fur monkey just a few feet away, staring back at him.

"Oh? It's you Antauri. I 'am fine, just thinking on stuff."

"So this wouldn't be methods of getting revenge upon Sprx and Otto for what happen last night?"

"I-uh...?" True he was thinking of that. Despite the fact he care for Christmas color duo dearly, he did not enjoy what they got him to do. His head still ached a bit. At that moment, the black simian smirked a bit that made scientist perplex. _What could he be thinking, I wondered?_ He thought to himself.

"I believe, I have a solution." This made him questioned even more.

* * *

Later on that day, Otto walked around a bit. "Hey Sprx!"

"Hey Otto. What's up?"

"Have you seen the others?"

"Not since this morning."

"Where could they be?" At that moment, the lights flicker a little before going out. It took a little before Otto spoke up again. "Weird; maybe there's a malfunction?"

"What was that?!" Sprx asked as he heard, what sound to be servos moving, somewhere.

"Uh, what is what?"

"That!" As the green mechanic gave his red sibling, his typical baffled look, Sprx questioned. "Tell me you heard that?!" Soon ghost shown up in front. The duo could feel every beat their hearts raced as they screamed and held to one another with their eyes. Just as it looked hopeless, they soon heard laughing. The trembling monkey opened their eyes as lights turn on too see that it wasn't ghost.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces." commented Chiro as took off his mask before Antauri, Gibson, and Nova did his same.

"HEY, what's the big idea?!" asked Otto.

"Ha ha, come on we're only playing a prank you two."

"Too get back at what happen last night." stated Nova.

"But that wasn't our fault!' Sprx said.

 _"Sure it wasn't."_ Chiro commented in a sarcastic tone. The duo pouted as their comrades laughed.


End file.
